The First Night
by Cgaume12
Summary: Somehow I deleted this...so I'm reposting it. Oneshot detailing the night after Bourgeoisie and Kaja are married. Rated M for Semi-lemons


**The First Night**

**A oneshot detailing the night of Bourg and Kaja's marriage.  
Rated M for semi-lemons  
Enjoy?  
R&R if possible**

* * *

"Are you sure we're ready for this Kaja?" Bourgeoisie asks. His mate lies beneath him and her panting is making him nervous, despite the fact he matches her breath for breath. Her emerald eyes reflect back an image of his slack jaw and tired eyes.

"Yes, we've gone this far, and we should finish strong." she replies.

Bourgeoisie nods and positions his member at her opening. He stares into her eyes, fully aware of the pain she would have to experience to become his mate. He slowly enters her and a ripple of pleasure flows through his body.

"You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" Bourgeoisie asks, "Once it's done it can't be undone."

"I know, Bourgeoisie, I'm ready. Don't make me wait any longer!"

Bourgeoisie reluctantly continues to enter his mate. Her warm, moist walls cause him to writhe in pleasure. Deeper and deeper he pushes into her until her walls begin to separate into an open space.

_'What the-'_ Bourgeoisie thinks.

He immediately pulls himself out of Kaja which causes her to bolt upright at the friction.

"Kaja, you've mated before?" Bourgeoisie says.

"Well, um, uh, not exactly..." Kaja says.

"Kaja, have you mated before?"

"No, at least not...willingly."

She shifts her body so that she no longer looks into his eyes. He lies down beside her and stares into the emerald pools, now reflecting concern and pain. He places his arms around her, allowing her to pour tears into his chest.

"What happened?" he gently asks her

Kaja's tears slowly stop, her voice low and cracked she recounts her experiences as best she can.

"It started on, um, the day I turned sixteen. As you know that is the youngest age at which we can legally mate. So daddy, I mean Titan, went to poker after we had celebrated a bit and as usual I stayed behind. Once again, as usual it ran late so I ate on my own and went to bed. Eventually I heard him come in, he was swearing and I could tell he had lost that night. As he came up the stairway he would bump into the wall on occasion and curse loudly-"

"I know the feeling, but my first drunkenness got me you." Bourgeoisie interjects.

"Right, I know. He hadn't ever come home drunk before so I didn't know what to expect but I went out to meet him as he came to the top of the stairs.

'Hello daddy.' I said, to which he replied.

'Oh, uh, hi.'

'How was the game tonight?' I asked, even though I already knew.

'Great, I won a bunch. So much I bought the boys and I a few drinks and still, uh, came back wit more than I left fer.' he then started to look at me what then was pretty strangely. Kinda like you were when we first came to be tonight.

'Great, well, I'm getting tired I think it's time for me to go to bed.' I said, 'Good night daddy.'

I turned to go back into my room when he placed his paw on my shoulder." Kaja begins to snivel and Bourgeoisie wipes her tears and squeezes her tighter.

"Thank you." she says, " so he put his paw on me and said, 'You don't have to go to bed yet. We could...have some fun first.'

'Wha-what do you mean?' I asked,at that point I had no idea what he was talking about...I wish I had...

'Come on, just fuh-follow me.' he led me down to the basement and locked the door behind him.

'Daddy, what's going on?' I said to him.

'Don't worry Hun, it'll be fast, and fun.'

He forced me onto the ground and immediately got on top of me. His member came right out and he went straight at it. He wasn't the gentle, caring father I knew. He was a drunk, sex-deprived, hormone driven monster!" She stops for a moment to calm herself and then continues, "When he broke my hymen, he didn't stop to let me relax, he didn't comfort me, he forced himself deeper and harder until he was satisfied. By the end I was crying the hardest I had since I found out my mother had died in the hospital, and he left me there! He walked away after raping me and didn't think a thing of it! But that isn't the end, oh no! This happened quite a bit over the past few years. Anytime he was drunk or bored I was his plaything and there was nothing I could do until I could move out!"

Bourgeoisie's originally neutral face has now morphed into a scowl, "Why didn't you tell anyone! The guardians or another elder could have gotten you out of there!"

"Threats, Bourgeoisie, threats and one other thing kept me from doing this."

"What might that be?"

Kaja drops her gaze to her stomach, "Do you remember when I missed several months of school last year and a guardian went to my house to keep me caught up?"

"Yeah, you just disappeared for a while. I missed you then."

"Titan got me gravid. Once it became noticeable he made up a story to tell the guardians and they believed him. He told them I was raped and he didn't want me being made fun of at the academy. He told the truth but not all of it. I was made to lay the egg at home, he was out at poker again when it happened. He came home drunk and saw it lying on some blankets and me next to it and..."

Tremors rack Kaja's whole body. Bourgeoisie does his best to comfort her and eventually she is calm enough to speak again.

"He smashed it. He put it on the ground and crushed with his own paws while I slept. I woke to find eggshells and an undeveloped hatchling lying next to me. That's why I couldn't leave, I couldn't risk him hurting me or whomever harbored me."

Bourgeoisie jumps up from the bed, "I'm gonna kill that-"

Kaja grabs his arm, "No, Bourgeoisie! It took me a long time but I forgave him. I don't hold anything he did against him and neither should you."

Bourgeoisie pulls his arm from her grasp, "He raped you repeatedly and murdered an unborn hatchling! How can you forgive that!" He begins to pace across the room plotting of ways he could repay Titan's deeds.

"Please! Just let it go! Please!" Kaja falls into a bowing position at his feet and a puddle of tears form around her.

"Why should I! I should go rips his eyes from their sockets right now!"

Kaja slowly looks up into Bourgeoisie's eyes, "Because I am your mate and your wife! He's my father and he will pay for this eventually. Maybe not in this life but certainly in the next."

"I still can't believe you somehow can let this go! If I ever meet the dragons who killed my parents, they will suffer a similar fate!"

"Please Bourgeoisie, don't be rash! Think this through before you run out and get yourself arrested or killed."

"Fine, whatever. That doesn't mean I will just let this slide." Bourgeoisie walks back to the bed and lies down, "It's just that I love you so much and-"

A siren-like scream sounds from the other side of the wall.

"That's Proletariat! Sorry but I need to see what's wrong!"

Bourgeoisie pounds on his brother's door and the screaming halts, Proletariat comes to and opens the door.

"Are you okay? Your screaming interrup-err...woke me and Kaja up.," Bourgeoisie says.


End file.
